


important

by stuntbook



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntbook/pseuds/stuntbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter days are cold, but being with him certainly is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	important

 

"Tell me about your favorite project."  
  


"H--Huh?" Kanji looks up from his sushi dinner to look at Souji, bug-eyed. "Me?"  
 

Souji sets his chopsticks down and settles in the sofa, sinking into the comfort of the cushions. He smiles, nods.  
 

"Of course I mean you. I won't laugh. I promise. I'm genuinely interested. I mean, you have so many here and you obviously put a lot of love into them..."  
 

That's enough to get Kanji straightening his spine and sucking in a breath. He holds it, thinks, exhales, and then practically sprints upstairs, returning with a box and a befuddled expression.  
 

The leader tilts his head, curious smile intact. Kanji sets the box down and slowly draws out a little crocheted animal. Followed by another. And another.  
 

...And another.  
 

The animals are instantly recognizable, incredibly detailed from their ears to their paws. Little nails are painted in on the cats, the lion's mane is ordered, fluffy mess, and the crocodiles have little ridges running up and down their backs. Each of them have expressions (mostly smiles, but some things come with tiny pouts or simply no mouth at all) and a set of black bead eyes. There are cats, elephants, rabbits, dogs, and even a little whale.  
 

Souji must've been admiring them for too long, because Kanji suddenly interjects hesitantly.  
 

"...Senpai?"  
 

"O--Oh. Kanji, these are-- these are wonderful."  
 

The blond rubs the back of his neck and blushes.  
 

"Y-Y'think so? Haha..."  
 

"What are they for?"  
 

"Uh--..."  
 

The junior pulls his legs to his chest. Souji waits patiently for him to continue, thumb running over the cheek of a cat doll that has a bit of blush sprayed onto it.  
 

"You remember how happy that kid we met by the river was, right? When I made him the doll... So I...I thought I'd do something nice, and spread those smiles around." He pulls out a paper from the box-- no, many papers stapled to one, and presents it to his senior. Souji takes it, eyes scanning over the list. His eyes widen.  
 

"This is a list of the patients expected to be stuck in the hospital for the Christmas season, mainly the kids. I know not all of 'em celebrate it and stuff, but it can't hurt to get something nice when you're stuck there, right?" the blond pulls out a little deer from the box and smiles sheepishly. "There's one little girl who really liked deers, so I made her one.. Oh, and I bought these nice ribbons, they are red with patterning on it, I'm gonna add that onto it's neck when I have time..."  
 

He stops and looks at Yu, whose resting his cheek on one hand. Adoration colours his expression. Kanji sputters and puts the paper down.  
 

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling! Sheesh, I'm supposed to be hanging out with you and I'm just sitting here, blabbering like an idiot! Geez! Senpai, I'm sorry..."  
 

"Kanji..." Souji shakes his head and stretches forward from the couch, leaning towards the blond. "What are you apologizing for? I told you I was genuinely interested in hearing about this, didn't I?"  
 

Kanji stares at the table, face burning with embarrassment. Souji takes his hand in his.  
 

"I think what you're doing is wonderful. _You_ are wonderful, Kanji. You're talented, kind, and perfect. Weren't we supposed to get over these things after encountering our shadows?"  
 

Kanji nods.  
 

"Well, you need to accept that you're amazing, then. And you need to accept the fact that your hobbies are something to be proud of, not ashamed of! Just think about how much happiness your own two hands are going to bring these patients."  
 

Kanji nods again, sheepish smile growing. He jolts when he feels lips press quickly against his cheek.  
 

"Want to teach me how to make these things, then? That's a long list... Maybe you could use an assistant."  
 

...When did he get beside him?  
 

"Y--yeah! I.. You just need to take some needles and, uh.. Stuff.. Things, that you-- I can... Er... " How was one supposed to react to kindness again? Kanji can't seem to figure it out, nor can he seem to find words. What were they talking about? Why was his heart beating so fast? And why was his face hot! Souji wraps his arms around him, effectively silencing the taller teen thoughts.  
 

"Can't focus?" he says, leaning his head on his shoulder. Kanji feels every joint in his body stiffen. He could brag about strength all day if he wanted to, but every ounce of it seemed to flee whenever he got affection from Souji. "Let's just nap for now. We can work on this later, Christmas is still a long while from here."  
 

"O-Okay."  
 

Kanji leans back, closes his eyes and smiles. Not a bad outcome for a crappy winter day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IguanaDelRey is a sweetheart who has been taking and filling requests for Soukan/Kanyu, and it fills my heart with joy. The archive has more Souji/Kanji goodness because of them, and thus I felt inspired to contribute a little, too. I love this pairing to pieces, so I hope you enjoyed. :')


End file.
